Big Brothers: A series of oneshots about the big brothers of PJO
by HaileeStoll0330
Summary: Even demigods need their big brothers. All stories will be sweet, some of them will probably be little brothers or twins. T for slight language, mentions of pregnancy at 19, etc.
1. Atop a Washing Machine

**Hey people of Fanfiction! This is my new story: Big Brothers, a series of one-shots about the big brothers of PJO. There will be a lot of sweetness and hurt/comfort in here. Be warned, I have some OC's, mainly Hailee Stoll, twin of Connor. (This one's even about her and Travis.) A couple of them aren't actually BIG brothers, but... details, details. Anyway, READ AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters mentioned except for Hailee and Eddie. Actually, I don't even own Eddie. He's my sister's... DX**

**Siblings: Travis, Connor, and Hailee. (mostly Travis and Hailee)  
Pairings (if any): N/A  
Time: Way before PJO**

* * *

Atop the Washing Machine

Travis was mad at his little brother and sister. Hailee and Connor had stolen a ton of his things, including his favorite CD, his cheapo camera from Wal*Mart, and his wallet. Not the money. Just the wallet. He was okay with them stealing from other kids in the foster home, but not him. After he yelled at them and they yelled back, he had retreated to the room he shared with Connor and two other boys, Eddie and Lucas. He sat on his bed, playing Mario Kart on his DS Lite, which he had gotten the previous year, when someone donated enough for all the kids.

An hour later, Connor came into the bedroom, tears running down his face. Travis sat up quickly, forgetting his anger with his brother.

"Connor, what's wrong? Where's Lee?" he asked, frantic. Connor and Hailee were always together. They were twins after all.

"In trouble. We need you." he said, and started pulling Travis's hand. Travis stood and followed the six-year-old out of the room and down to the basement. It was dark down there, which worried Travis. Hailee was terrified of the dark. He ran his hand along the wall, and found the light. He flicked it on, and walked down the stairs. Connor led him around the corner to the washing machine.

Sitting atop of the washing machine, was Hailee, bound with rope, so tightly that her skin was turning red. Her eyes were closed tightly, as if trying to block out the darkness.

Whoever did this was cruel, and knew too much about her. She was terrified of the dark, and of being unable to move. The basement scared her to death, which is why Travis went with her when she did the laundry to get spending money. Tied in rope, on top of a washing machine so she couldn't get upstairs or turn on a light would freak her out to no end. Never mind that she knew how to untie herself, or that she had a Swiss Army knife in the pocket of her shorts. The terror had paralyzed her.

Travis hurried over with Connor at his side, muttering "It's okay Lee, it'll be fine." repeatedly. He dug in his pocket, desperately trying to find his own knife. When he didn't find it, he glared at Connor, who sheepishly removed it from his pocket.

Travis snatched his knife, and fingered the "Travis" engraved on the side, before sawing away at Hailee's ropes. He made sure he didn't cut her curly brown hair or soft skin in the process. Her clothes weren't as lucky, as her green t-shirt had a few holes now, and her cargo shorts had rib on the edge. When he finished, he pulled her off of the machine, and they walked upstairs.

The next night, Eddie went to bed to find mud in his sheets. The night after that there were spiders in his hair. Every night until Travis, Hailee, and Connor Stoll ran away from the foster home three months later, something happened to him. He knew it was because Travis found out it was him that tied up his little sister. He never forgot about her and her overprotective big brother.


	2. Swear on Styx

**So this one's funnier. It's Hazel and Nico. :) I loove Hazel, and I adore Nico, so yeah... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own PJO or HoO. I will own a copy of House of Hades on October 8th though. :D**

**Siblings: Nico and Hazel  
Pairings (if any): Frazel  
Time: 6 years after Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

Swear on Styx

Nineteen-year-old Hazel Levesque had never been more scared to see her older brother, Nico di Angelo, in her life. She was visiting Camp Half-Blood, and standing in front of the door to the Hades cabin. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She heard a crash, and Nico's shout of "godsdammit," before he yelled "Coming!"

When Nico finally opened to door, he grinned widely. "Hazel!" he yelled, picking up his sister for a hug. Over the years the devastation of losing Bianca, his other sister, faded and he was now a much happier person. Occasionally, he still had nightmares from the wars, or Tartarus, but he tended to get over them quickly. He set Hazel down and held her at arms length to look her over.

She was wearing skinny jeans, and a black and gold flowing tank top, her dark hair still as curly as ever. She shifted uncomfortably, wanting to run away so she wouldn't have to tell him her news. He caught on to her nervousness quickly.

"What's wrong Haze?" he asked, as they entered his cabin. She sat down on his bed and played with the bottom of her shirt.

"Nothing." she mumbled, though her red face told differently.

Nico's brow furrowed. "Is it Frank? Did something happen to him? Or did... did he break up with you?" he asked. Nico generally liked his sister's Asian-Canadian boyfriend, but the thought of anyone hurting his sister mad him mad.

Hazel shook her head quickly, making Nico sigh in relief. "No, no, Frank's okay. I'm okay. We're okay." she said. She sounded as though she was assuring herself.

Nico narrowed his eyes, and sat down next to his sister. He gauged her expression. She hadn't looked up at him since he had answered the door, and there were tears gathering in her gold eyes. Her mocha skin was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she raced for his bathroom.

She flung the door open, and sat on the toilet, puking her guts out. When she stopped and leaned against the obsidian walls, she found three pieces of gold sitting by her feet. She picked them up, and slipped them into her pocket.

"Um, Hazel? Are you okay? Do you need something?" asked Nico. Hazel shook her head, and he helped her to her feet.

"What time is it?" she asked. He told her it was near one P.M. She nodded. "That explains it." she muttered, and turned to Nico.

"Um," she started, took a deep breath, and continued. "Nico, you can't freak out, I forbid you. Swear of Styx you won't freak out on me or Frank. Go to the woods and freak out on some monsters, but not me or Frank." she said quickly.

"I swear on Styx I won't freak out on you or Frank." he promised.

"Nico...I... I'm pregnant." she said, biting her bottom lip. Nico's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and he pointed at her stomach in disbelief.

"Pregnant?" he asked, "As in, there's a child growing inside of you, _right now?_"

Hazel smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good definition." she said. Nico shook his head, and looked to his feet.

"Uh, congrats, I guess." he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up. "So, have you told anyone else? How far are you, ya' know, along?"

Hazel reddened. "No jus- just you. We wanted to make sure everything was okay, but I wanted to tell you. Though Frank's telling Clarisse and Airis now." she said, referring to Frank's sisters, who he had, oddly enough, bonded with. "And two months." she added. Nico nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Nico?" Hazel said a moment later.

"Yeah Haze?" he replied.

"Thanks for not freaking out." she said.

He nodded, and shrugged, smirking a bit. "Well, I did swear on Styx, didn't I?"

* * *

**Like it, hate it, lemme know? Flames will be ignored! Oh, and if anyone's wondering who's on the cover, it's (in order left to right, top to bottom) Travis and Connor, Jason and Thalia, Castor and Pollux, Nico and Hazel, Tyson and Percy, and Malcolm and Annabeth. All of these will be in her eventually. There may be some big sisters as well.**

**And If anyone wants to suggest an idea, tell me the siblings and one-to-five word prompt via IM or review. (They don't have to be actual siblings, e.g. Nico and Percy, or Annabeth and Luke) (IM is PMming)**

**Thanks! Buh-bye!**


	3. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Hey all, I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time, so today you get a 9/11 chappie. :( Okay, not the happiest subject, but whatever, right? This goes to Sofia, my ONLY reviewer, who asked for something with the Hephaestus campers. I didn't have any ideas, so this isn't that great, but I had no other ideas for different siblings, and I wanted to address the "forgotten planes." Ya'know, the ones who hit the Pentagon and that field, 'cause the people got it back. Anyway, read on!**

**I only own Uncle Dominic,and yeah, that's about it. Sadly... yeah that's depressing.**

* * *

Gone but Not Forgotten – Nyssa/Leo

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. 9/11. The worst day every year. My Uncle Dominic had died in the Pentagon. I was staring at a picture of him, tears sliding down my cheeks, when Leo entered the cabin. I jumped a foot in the air. Leo and the rest of my siblings were supposed to be at the arena. Granted, I was supposed to be at the archery range, but I had a good reason. I was mourning the loss of my uncle.

"Nyssa?" Leo said, sitting next to me, "What's wrong?" I ignored his question.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the arena?" I said, trying to hid the tears lacing my voice. I turned away so he wouldn't see the streaks the tears made in my oily face.

"Our lesson is done. Everyone else is in the Forge. I went to the archery range to get, you but you weren't there." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. He glanced at the picture in my hand.

Dominic was standing in front of the Pentagon, a grin on his face. His brown hair was combed neatly, and his uniform went nicely with his olive skin. Leo glanced at the calander on the wall by my head.

"Did... did he die there?" Leo said, pointing to the Pentagon. "In the attack?"

I nodded, and turned to bury my face in his shoulder. Leo wrapped his skinny arms around me. I sobbed into his shoulder, remembering a man who had died when I was very little. "I-I just mi-mi-miss him so mu-uch. He was a-always so-so nice-ice." I sobbed out. "Wh-why did h-he have to go-o that wa-ay?"

Leo stroked my hair, whispering that it would be okay. When I stopped crying, we went out to the amphitheater, where they were just starting a memorial service for those who died during the attack. People were crying all over the place.

At one point, Chiron asked anyone who had a family member die to stand. Only I and six other people stood. Half the people crying didn't even look at us. The others were sympathetic.

After the memorial, we went back to our cabins. I sat on bed, and began to cry again,only silently. Harley, who didn't really understand, sat in the corner while Jake and Shane told him what happened that day. He looked like he was going to cry. Christopher, whose brother had died on the plane that crashed into a field, was laying on his bed, tinkering with something. Leo came over to me.

"You know, he's probably in Elysium." he said, sitting on my bed. I nodded, sadly.

"Maybe. I know Christopher's brother is. You think he's watching me, right now?" I said, referring to the fact that some souls in Elysium checked on their family and loved ones. **(A/N: I'm not sure this is true, but for my story, it is.)**

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Your uncle and Chris's brother. He'd want you to move on, you know. You could do that for him. "

I looked at Leo like he was insane, and shook my head. "Won't he think I've forgotten him?" I asked.

Leo shook his head once. "Nope. You could make him a memorial statue thingy. Then he could see he's gone, but not forgotten." I grinned a bit, and nodded.

"I like that. I'll do it for all those in the pentagon. They don't get enough recognition." I said, and hugged my big brother tightly. **(A/N: I think she's actually older, but let's just go with this.)** I moved to one of the work desks we had in the cabin, and got to work on the memorial. This would prove that he's still in my heart. This would give me the closure I need.

* * *

**So that's it. Tell me what you think! I don't like it that much but, hopefully ya'll will. Would you hate me for an OC/OC one, cause my friend gave me an amazing idea for one using her OCs but, I know some people hate them... ANNNYWAY, As always, leave ideas! And REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Yours in demigodishness, Peace OUT! (Don't own that either. :( ) **

**~~HaileeOfHermes0330**


	4. Brother, Sledgehammer, and Cabinetry

**Hey ya'll, sorry it's been a while. These are my best friend's OC's. She gave me an excellent idea, and I thought I would use it. They're kids of Ares. :3 Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only Hailee and Pierce.**

**Siblings: Airis Peeril and Peter Rain  
Pairings (if any): Malcolm and Airis, Hailee and Pierce  
Time: Between PJatO and HoO**

* * *

An Older Brother, A Sledgehammer, and Some Cabinetry

Airis/Peter

"Argh!" I yelled, and brought my sledgehammer down on one of the many, many, many types cabinetry in the arena. Earlier that day, I had my best friend, Hailee Stoll, sneak into the different cabins and steal cabinets. Now I was taking out my anger on them.

As I smashed a blue one from Cabin Three, and mentally apologized to Percy (I may be mad but I'm not mean.), I heard someone clear their throat. I whirled around, hammer raised above my head menacingly.

There was a chuckle from the corner, and I turned towards it. My hammer lowered slightly when I saw it was just Peter, my favorite brother.

"Hey, Airis, I don't think that's gonna stop me." he said, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I asked him. He shrugged, and held out a jacket. I stared at it, until I realized it was mine.

"I dunno. Here. Take this. You'll need it when you leave." he said. I rolled my eyes at him, and shook my head. My light brown hair was in my eyes.

"No I won't." I replied. "It's never cold here."

He rolled his eyes. "It is when the Hermes kids decide on a camp-wide snowball fight. You in?" he said.

I shook my head, thinking about the whole reason I was smashing perfectly good cabinets in the first place. "I'm good." Peter furrowed his brow. Of course he saw right through me. I loved snowball fights.

"So, who's the guy?" he said, sitting down right next to my next and final victim – a gray cabinet from the Athena cabin, otherwise known as Malcolm's storage space. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why must there be a guy?" I asked.

He lay back, and crossed his legs at his ankles, folding his arms behind his head. "I know you Air. There's a guy."

I lay next to him, pulling his arm from under him to use it as a pillow. When that was uncomfortable, I grabbed the nearest soft thing – the head of a recently demolished dummy, one of my earlier victims – and placed it under my head.

"It's Malcolm." I said, surprised at how easily I admitted that. It had taken Hailee and Rose, my two closest friends, days to figure out, and Rose was a daughter of Aphrodite. Then again, it took her looking at the camp register to find out Hailee liked Pierce, Malcolm's brother, so maybe she just wasn't good at this thing.

"And you're angry because..." Peter said, looking at me. I liked how he didn't question, like Hayden, my best guy friend, would, or threaten to beat him up, like Hailee's brothers would have.

"Because there's no possible way he'd ever like me, and I bet he likes some pretty daughter of Hebe, or Apollo, or Aphrodite, or something. It's not fair." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It may have escaped your notice, Mr. Potter, but life isn't fair." said Peter in his best Snape voice, which is actually quite good. I looked at him sharply and he held up his hands in surrender. "Bad timing, okay, I got it." he said.

"But I think you're wrong. I think he does like you, and if you walked out there right now, you'd see him sitting on the sidelines next to Pierce, looking for you. Well, Malcolm would be. Pierce would be searching for Hailee, but that's a different story, for a different day."

I looked at him oddly. He pointed to my jacket. I stood up, grabbed it, and pulled it on. I forgot how comfortably the slightly old, black thing fit. He was already out the door by the time I zipped it up, so I walked outside alone.

Sure enough, I saw Malcolm sitting on the sidelines, searching the crowd. And yes, he was next to Pierce. When Malcolm saw me, his face lit up. He stood, and started to join in on the fight. While he was distracted, I snick up behind him, and tackled him.

"Hey Malcolm." I said, laughing. He turned red.

"Hey Airis." he replied.

"Wanna work together in this thing?" I said, before adding, "And in getting Pierce to go and talk to Hailee?" Malcolm grinned.

"Sure." he said.

We dominated the game that night. We hit everyone at least once, avoided getting hit, and got Pierce to actually talk to Hailee. At one point, I swear I saw Peter grinning at me. At the end of the night, when everyone was returning to their cabins, Malcolm pulled me aside and asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes. When I got back my cabin, Peter winked at me.

To think it all started with my older brother, a sledgehammer, and some cabinetry.

* * *

**Like it, hate it, let me know! As always feel free to send in ideas/prompts. Thanks!**

**And thanks to Sofia and The LibriArian for reviewing! I appreciate it. **

**Other guys, I know there are more of you than just two. This story has 345 views, 9 followers, and 4 faves. You would never guess that by looking at the reviews. Even if it's just "Great story." or "Cool." or "Eh. It's okay." or even, "I hated it." I like getting reviews. They help me see what others think. So review!**

**Rant over. For now.**

**~~Lee**


	5. Sent by Mother, Shot by Brother

**Hey again! This is kinda sweet. I like it. Apparently, these here brothers are pretty good at matchmaking. XD I give this one a 7/10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, except unfamiliar ones. **

**Siblings: Mitchell and Lacy  
Pairings (If any): Lacy/Connor  
Time: Between TLH and SoN**

* * *

Sent From Mother, Shot By My Brother, Love.

I sat on my bunk, my face buried in my hands. Maybe Piper had the right idea. Screw this makeup and hair, and perfection. Be who you are on the inside. Downplay your beauty. And sure as Hades never go through with the stupid "break someone's heart" thing. Silena hadn't done it. Piper hadn't done it. Mitchell hadn't done it. My three favorite siblings, the ones I looked up to the most hadn't done it.

But I did.

I couldn't believe I did that to Connor. He was everything to me. He didn't care that I had braces, that I was a little nerdy. He liked me for me, not my mother. And it had scared me.

That morning, I had walked up to Connor Stoll in the Dining Pavilion, and asked to speak with him. Alone. I brought him to the Aphrodite cabin, which was kind of ironic now that I thought about it. I told him I was scared. That I couldn't do this, but I also told him that... that I thought I might love him, real honest to Mother, shot by my brother – that'd be Eros – love him.

And he looked at me, right in the eye and said, "You used me. You were just doing that stupid Aphrodite ritual, weren't you? I thought you were different. I guess you're just as vapid as the rest. Have a nice life." And then he walked out. Out of my cabin, and out of my life. It took about five minutes. Tops.

The door to the Barbie Dreamhouse I lived in my entire life opened and my siblings filed in after Drew. (Piper was visiting her dad, so Drew was in charge. Again.) They went about their daily business of getting ready for the rest of the day. The girls were changing out of their breakfast outfits and redoing their hair. The guys were ensuring that everything was clean. Nobody noticed I was upset. After all, I normally covered my outfit for the day before breakfast. No use getting caught with the crowd. But then Rose Pearl noticed.

"What's wrong Lace?" she asked. Rose is a genuinely nice person. I don't think she meant for me to start sobbing and draw the attention of the Barbies and Kens I called siblings, but she did.

"What's wrong with Lacy?" asked Leila from the back of the room.

"Didn't she leave breakfast early?" piped up Cameron, from atop his bunk.

"Do you thing she's... pregnant?" whispered Evangeline from the bathroom door. That one earned a glare form the boys, and a hit upside the head from Drew, who replied, "'Course not. Who'd want to hook up with her?"

Then the whispers started. I flopped to my pillow and hid my face. There were dismayed shouts of "My hair!" and "That purse is Prada!" and "You stepped on my brand-new Jimmy Choo's!"

I glanced up to see Mitchell standing at the foot of my bed, obviously having just pushed his way through our siblings to reach me. He made eye contact with Drew, who did a rare good deed.

"Everyone. To the Hebe cabin. We'll finish morning prep there. If you're done, head to archery!" she called. It took about ten minutes, but eventually everyone gathered their designer clothes and expensive makeup, and left the cabin. Soon it was only Mitchell, Drew, and I. Drew shot a sympathetic look at me.

"It'll be okay, honey," she said sincerely. Then she leaned over to Mitchell and whispered, "I think she did it. She broke Connor's heart. Looks like it broke hers, too. Good luck. You'll need it." Then she walked out of the cabin, toting an armful of Chanel accessories, and some of the latest and greatest fashions.

"Why?" was Mitchell's first question. Not "Are you okay?" or "Want some ice cream?" (which is less random than it sounds. Think breakup recovery.) Just "Why?"

I shook my head. My hair was in pigtails, as per usual. Maybe I should change that... "Mitch, I'm scared." I whispered.

"About what? What scares you so much that you went through with that wretched ritual, the same one that you always told me was the worst part of being a child of Aphrodite, and you would never go through with?"

I stared at him for a minute before shrugging. I wasn't quite in the mood for this. After all, my mascara was probably all over everything I owned by now.

"Oh no. A shrug isn't gonna cut it." Mitchell said. I knew him well enough to know he'd keep me here, on my bunk, for days until I told him.

"I... I love him. A lot. Like controlled by Mother, shot by our brother, love him a lot." I finally said. One glance at his face showed that he believed me.

"Oh gods." he said. "What did he say?"

When I told him, he was angry. By the time I was done recounting my breakup with the one boy I loved as much as, if not more than, Mitchell himself, he was absolutely livid. If looks could kill, the would reopen Alcatraz specifically for Mitch.

He hopped off of my bed, and ran out of the cabin. Somehow I knew what he was going to do, possibly before he even did. I chased him. He ran straight to the Hermes Cabin, but the only people there were Hailee Stoll, and her best friend, Airis Peeril. She looked surprised to see us, and angry when she saw me.

"Where's Stoll!?" yelled Mitchell. Airis shrugged, and I rolled my eyes. Did he forget that there were three Stolls at this camp, and that he was talking to one of them? Of course.

"If you mean Travis, he's at the strawberry fields. If you mean Connor, he's..." she looked at me. At first she looked like she would join my brother in Alcatraz, but I guess my face was distraught enough that she knew I was broken apart.

"He's heartbroken, and leaving camp. Try Half-Blood Hill" she said. As I chased my brother away from the cabin, I was pretty certain she yelled something about him being an idiot, and blueberry pancakes. I'm not entire sure.

We reached the hill, and kicked dirt and grass all over several daughters of Hebe, who were relaxing in the on the hill side. Instead of getting mad, they just laughed and smiled, and continued with their conversations. I couldn't believe that they didn't even care. If that was some of my sisters, we'd be dead by now.

When Mitchell reached Connor, he picked him up by his shirt. "Mitchell!" I yelled, really wishing I had charmspeak. "Stop it!"He didn't listen. Mitchell was yelling something about breaqking my heart, and Connor was yelling something back about how I broke his. That just made Mitch angrier. Just when I was sure this would end really badly, they remembered me. Mitchell set Connor down and turned to me.

"Sorry, sis." he replied sheepishly. "I guess beating up the guy you love won't help your situation." I shook my head. Connor gaped.

"You... you actually love me?" he asked. I nodded. He looked shocked. I was simpply surprised it took Mitchell saying it for him to actually get it. Would he believe it more firmly if Drew pranced in and told him? What about Piper?

"Oh. Like... Love love? Sent from your mother, shot by your brother love?" he asked, still dubious. I could have smacked him. He was an idiot.

Instead I rolled my eyes. "Sent from Mother, shot by my brother love." I confirmed. With that he kissed me. It was better than any kiss we had ever had. It was bliss.

When we pulled away, he smiled and said, "I love you too, Lacy." Suddenly, I was thanking the gods for my brother's anger with Connor. It had saved my heart, as well as his.

* * *

**This is officially my longest one yet. :3 Review please! And as always, feel free to send in prompts/siblings to use. They don't even have to be related!**

**Thanks as always to Sofia, who reviews every chapter! :) Love you, you random reviewer you! **

**~~Lee**


	6. Standing Up For Us

**This one wins the award for shortest chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hailee.**

**Warning: contains an OC**

**Siblings: Hailee and Connor Stoll  
Time: Between PJatO and HoO  
Pairings (If any): N/A**

* * *

Standing Up for Us

Hailee/Connor

"Oh dear Zeus. We have to do what now?!" I said, staring at Connor with wide eyes. He dropped his head sadly.

"We kinda have to go to Olympus and apologize to Dad for um..." I narrowed my eyes. What did Connor do this time? And why was I being dragged into it? Just because we are twins, that doesn't mean we do everything together. Come one now!

"Um... what Connor?" I said, seriously.

"For calling him a bad parent." he replied. Suddenly my grin split my face in two. That was so not Connor's style. He was all about letting Dad do what Dad does, while I stood up to him. Then it occurred to me to ask why.

"He... he ignores you and everybody else here." he whispered. And that was when I wrapped my brother in a hug. That was definitely not a Connor thing to do. He seemed confused. I admit, to my brothers, I wasn't a very huggy person. Regardless of the fact that Connor and I were twins.

"Thanks for standing up for us." I whispered into his shoulder, where my face had been smashed when he hugged me back.


	7. Brothers and Cousins

**Okay, this one's longer. :3 Goes to binglebop for requesting a Percy and Nico story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hanna Capuano**

**Time: After HoO  
Siblings: Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo  
Pairings (if any): slight Nico/OC **

* * *

Cousins and Brothers

Eighteen-year-old Percy Jackson flopped into his bed in the Poseidon cabin, stretching out. It had been a long day. He was about to simply roll over and fall asleep, when he spotted a body on another bunk. This body was significantly smaller than Tyson's. Tyson was Percy's cyclops half-brother, who visited Camp Half-Blood occasionally.

Quietly, Percy walked over to the bunk, and pulled back the blue comforter. He raised his sword, Riptide over his head, and came close to dropping it. Then the small figure rolled over and he saw who it was. Immediately, Percy turned his sword back into a blue ballpoint pen.

The young boy in the bed had shaggy dark hair, that fell everywhere, and pale skin with an olive tone. He was wearing all black, and had a silver skull ring on his right had. Laying on the bed next to him, was an over-sized aviator jacket, and he was hugging a girl's green floppy beanie. Wrapped up inside of it was a Mythomagic figurine of Hades. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

Percy shook the shoulder of the thirteen-year-old, trying to wake him. Nico's face was scrunched up, and he looked like he was close to tears. Percy grew worried. "Nico. Nico. Wake up." he whispered. The boy finally awoke, with a shout.

"Nico, are you okay?" asked Percy. The boys shook his head, and a few tears began to fall. Percy sat on the bed next to him, and wrapped his arm around him. The boy cred softly on his shoulder for a few minutes, getting tear stains on Percy's orange Camp shirt.

"So, why are you in my cabin?" asked Percy, eventually.

Nico looked up, fear in his dark eyes. "I miss my sister." he replied. "And I had a nightmare." Percy frowned in confusion.

"The nightmare I figured out. But... You mean Hazel? Can't you just shadowtravel over to Camp Jupiter and see her?" Percy asked.

Nico shook his head. "Bianca." he whispered, and buried his face in the hat. Percy suddenly realized it was Bianca's hat, the one she wore all the time, before she became a Hunter. Percy hugged Nico. He remembered when Nico told him that he went to Elysium to bring Bianca back, but she had been reborn and he lost her. He remembered how upset Nico was when he found out. He also remembered when Nico had told him how a soul in Tartarus had fooled its way to trust by pretending to be Bianca and wanting to help. Percy held Nico tighter.

"I miss her. I miss her. I miss her." Nico chanted through his tears.

Percy rubbed his back. "I know." he replied. There was a pounding on the door, and then it swung open.

"Hello? Percy Jackson?" said a girl standing in the doorway. "Nico?"

"That would be me," said Percy. He stood and walked over to the girl, blocking Nico from view. "I'm Percy." He added. The girl took a step back towards the door and the night. She glanced back, seeming to the debate the ups and downs of running away, before turning back to Percy.

Even in the semi-darkness, and being in a committed relationship, Percy could see she was pretty. She had long dark brown hair with bits of gold, cut with layers and long side bangs. Even in the moonlight her hazel eyes and tanned olive skin shone. She was tall, but looked to be only Nico's age. Percy immediately guessed she was a daughter of Apollo.

"What do you need?" Percy asked, seeing her nervously shift her weight between her feet, and her fingers tapping her sides in an odd pattern.

"Uh..." she said sheepishly, and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I just, never actually met you. I'm, uh, Hanna Capuano... Anyway, my brother says he needs your help... He's in the infirmary." Percy glanced at Nico, who had dried his eyes, and was walking to the girl.

"We're coming." said Nico, firmly. His voice still sounded thick with tears. The girl – Hanna – blushed, squeaked "Hi Nico," and ran out the door. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Who was that?" he asked, as the two walked out the infirmary. It was still early enough that the Harpies weren't out, and he was very glad about that. Nico blushed a bit.

"Hanna. Obviously. She said her name, didn't she? Daughter of Apollo." he replied. Percy grinned and threw his arm around Nico's shoulder before speaking again.

"Hey, about Bianca." he said, going back to their previous conversation. "She loved you, you know. I guarantee you'll see her again. And in the meantime, you have Hazel, and Annabeth, and me. Remember, you'll always be like my brother. You can tell me anything." Nico nodded.

"I know, Perce."

Percy grinned. "Good." he said, then added. "So, since you can tell me anything, tell me about that Hanna girl." Nico turned red, and softly pushed Percy. "You like her, huh? Looks like she likes you. You should ask her out."

Nico shoved into Percy, harder this time. "No way. I don't like her. Not that way. We're friends... plus, she's a daughter of the god of the sun, and I'm the son of the god of the underworld." he said, before taking off running. "Race you to the infirmary!" he yelled. Percy laughed and chased after his cousin, and adoptive brother.


	8. Playtime is Over

**Hey guys. Sorry about the incredibly long wait, but *shrugs* you know how school is. ANYWAY, this chapter is for FanFictionWriter2000 who requested Jason and Thalia, and koryandrs, who asked for the prompt Playtime is Over.**

**Siblings: Thalia and Jason Grace  
Time: Post-Giant War  
Pairings (If any): N/A, unless you count a couple of monsters an some blades.**

* * *

Playtime Is Over

(For FanFictionWriter2000 and koryandrs)

One fall day, a boy ran laughing to the swings in a park in New York. His sister was trailing behind him, a broad grin on her face. The mothers in the park stopped and stared at them. They had good reason.

The boy was seventeen-years-old. His blonde hair was cropped short, and his electric blue eyes sparkling from delight. He was wearing a purple and orange shirt, with "Argo II" written on it in faded letters, and pair of jeans. His sister looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, though she was actually twenty-two – if you went by the number of years since her birth, that is. She had short black hair, with a silver circlet resting on her forehead, and electric blue eyes like her brother's. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with rips that were held together with safety pins, a black shirt with an electric blue lightning bolt across it, and a leather jacket. Thrown over her shoulder was a messenger bag covered with random buttons.

His name was Jason Grace; hers, Thalia Grace. They were spending some much needed brother-sister bonding time in the vastness of New York City. **(A/N: That's about the extent of my knowledge of NYC. Sorry)**

Thalia finally caught up to her brother, who was swinging as high as he could on his swing. "Try and catch up to me!" he yelled, from above her. Thalia shook her head.

She pointed at he self. "Scared of heights," she reminded. She pointed up at him, and said, "Controls wind." Jason shrugged, and slowed down his swing.

"I guess it's not exactly fair, huh?" he said, smiling a bit. The scar above his lip spread a bit when he did so. Thalia smiled, remembering when he tried to eat a stapler and got that particular scar.

"Not really." she said, shaking her head. She headed over the seesaw. "This I can handle." she added. Jason frowned, but walked over to the contraption, and settled there.

The two children of the Sky God laughingly bounced on the seesaw, before going to race on the monkey bars, which Thalia finished in fifteen seconds. Jason complained it wasn't fair, because she was a Hunter. She said she didn't care.

Then she glanced around. All the mothers and their toddlers seemed to be in one corner. In fact, everyone in the park seemed to be across the park from them, except a teenaged girl and her poodle. Her demigod sense immediately kicked in. That was weird.

"Um. Jason..." she started, but she didn't get to finish. The girl disappeared, and was replaced by an _empousa_. The poodle turned into a Hellhound. "Oh gods." Jason said.

He pulled his gold denarius from his pocket. The _empousa_ approached on her mismatched legs. "Playtime is over, little demigods." she hissed, sounding more like a girl you'd see at the shopping mall, than a mis-matched, Greek, vampire monster.

Thalia smacked her bracelet, turning it into her shield, Aegis. The _empousa _took a few steps backwards. Jason flipped the coin in the air, and it turned into a _gladius._ "Kinda wanted the _pilium_, but I guess this works," he muttered.

"You get the hellhound. I got the _empousa." _Thalia yelled. Jason nodded, not taking his eyes off the enemy. The vampire-girl-from-Hell faced off against Thalia. Just when the vampire thought she was scared, Thalia lunged. The _empousa_ shrieked in anger, and swiped at her with her claws, but the Huntress was too fast. She whipped under the claws, and behind the vampire, stabbing her in the back. The vampire-girl vanished into dust.

Jason yelped in pain, and Thalia turned in time to see the Hellhound rake it's claws down his arm. Huge gashes appeared on his arm, and his sleeve was ripped to shreds.

"That was a new shirt," he mumbled, and swayed a bit. Jason looked like he was about to fall asleep from attempting to fight the beast. Just as Thalia was about to jump into his fight, he swung himself around, and scrambled on top of the giant dog. He sliced at the neck as it tried to bite at him, successfully cutting it's head off. He fell towards the ground in a cloud of monster dust, letting the wind stop him just before he hit the grass.

"I think we should go back to Camp Half-Blood." said Thalia, as she helped her younger brother up. He nodded, clearly exhausted. The words of the _empousa_ echoed in both of their heads. "_Playtime is over."_

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! Hope this was good enough for you guys, FanFictionWriter2000, and koryandrs. Love ya'll.**

**As always, leave me some siblings or a prompt and I'll try to use it. Next should either be Tyson and Percy, or Malcolm and Annabeth, or (don't hate me) Will Solace and Octavian Whatever-The-Crap-His-Last-Name-Is.**

**Love you all!  
~~Lee**


	9. Comfort

**Hey ya'll! Happy (late) Halloween! I was ****gonna**** do a Trick-or-Treating oneshot, but then this popped into my head. I hate the ending, but whatever. Remember to review, and leave a prompt or siblings. Ya know, if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know if I own this idea, let alone Annabeth and Malcolm.**

**Siblings: Annabeth Chase and Malcolm Barnes (Barnes being the last name I chose because it is never actually mentioned.)  
Time: After the wars, three/two days before Percy and Annabeth's wedding.  
Pairings: Percabeth! **

* * *

Comfort

Annabeth Chase lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Three days," she whispered. The thought was unsettling. Three more days until she was no longer Annabeth Chase. Three more days until she was a married woman. Three more days until she was married to Percy. She was, without a doubt, more nervous than she had ever been.

She rolled over onto her side, staring at the picture frame on her bedside table. It was one of those digital frames, constantly changing. Currently, it was on a picture taken years ago, just after the end of the Titan war. She was standing next to Percy, on the dock. Percy had his head thrown back, from laughter, and you could see some water droplets in the lens, from, as Annabeth remembered, a wave Percy had splashed the photographer with. Annabeth was sticking her tongue out at that same person. The picture was a little blurry from the camera-person's laughter. She smiled, remembering the moment. A thought passed through her head.

_Malcolm._

Malcolm Barnes, her older brother, had been the one who took that picture for them. He was always there for her, always holding her when she cried, and comforting her when she needed it. And right now she really needed him. She reached over to the table, and grabbed her home phone, quickly dialing his number. She didn't care that it was nearly one in the morning (_make that two days, _she thought) or that he was likely asleep. All she cared about was her brother.

Malcolm picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" he asked, sounding more awake than necessary for this time of night. She could hear the sounds of a club or a bar in the background.

"Mal? I'm scared." she said. She wanted her brother. Annabeth knew, however, that if Malcolm was busy, she would force herself to let him be.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" he asked. In the background, a girl whined, "Who's Annabeth? And where are you going, baby? I was just starting to get to know you." Annabeth mentally gagged. She waited for him to explain to the girl that Annabeth was his little sister, and she needed help. The sound of music and talking faded, and Annabeth assumed that he had left the building.

"The wedding is in two days, and I'm worried Percy's parents will hate me, or Mother will end up hurting Perce, or Arachne will show up or-" She began to cry. Malcolm whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Telling her everything would be all right. Eventually, Annabeth heard the slam of a car door. A few moments later, a key turned in the lock of her apartment, and Malcolm was walking through the house, he snapped his phone shut as he entered her bedroom. Annabeth dropped the phone, and it clattered to the floor.

"Sh, Annabeth, it's okay." he whispered, "Do you want me to tell you why all those fears are ridiculous?" he asked. She nodded. "First, the Jackson's-" he started, but Annabeth interrupted.

"Blofis's" she said, Malcolm fake glaring at her.

"Fine, the Blofis's won't hate you. Sally adores you, and Paul thinks you're great. He can talk about nerdy things with you." Malcolm smiled, when Annabeth giggled a bit. Only he could call her a nerd and not die painfully, mostly because he was one too. "Plus, Percy loves you, and is happy with you. The biggest thing that Poseidon, and Sally, and even Paul, care about is Percy being happy.

"Second, Mother will not hurt Percy, because she knows you love him. She also knows, that if something happened to him, and it was her fault, you would never speak to her again. And Mother loves you more than anyone else.

"Third, Arachne is in Tartarus, and the gods have sworn they will force her to go back if she ever tries to return to the surface, so there's no problems there. Okay?" Annabeth nodded, her tears subsiding. She felt about eight, sitting in Malcolm's arms, listening to him tell her why these things would never happen. To you, that may not sound comforting, but to a daughter of Athena, this was the safest she felt in a long time.

"Plus," Malcolm whispered, after kissing the top of her head, "half of New Greece is built already. And Chiron promised you two one of the first houses. You've designed the University of New Greece there, and it is amazing, might I add, and the gods are incredibly happy with your work rebuilding Olympus.

"Not to mention you're beautiful, and perfect, and sweet, and smart, and if Jackson ever breaks your heart, I will break his face." Annabeth glared up at him with stormy eyes, and he continued quickly. "But that won't happen because you are in love, and perfect together."

"Thank you." Annabeth whispered. Malcolm glanced at the clock, which now read 2:15 in bright red numbers, and kissed her forehead He slid her off his lap, to the bed. He forced her to lay down, and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep," he commanded, "you need it. Aren't you, Katie, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel getting your nails done today?" He bent down, and kissed her forehead again. As Annabeth closed her eyes, he walked out to the living room.

"I'll be on your couch if you need me." he yelled, and got a soft 'okay' in reply. Chuckling, he lay down on his her couch, kicking off his shoes and pulling a blanket over his skinny frame. His own fears about her wedding had been put to bed just by being with his sister. Everything had to be okay. Annabeth had to get her happily ever after.


	10. Brotherly Pep Talk

**Hey guys, it's a three day weekend so I thought, "Why not update?" Well, actually, I shouldn't because I have to study for this Latin Regionals test-competition-thingy that's not until February 1st, because our school has absolutely got to beat one of the other schools because they are our arch-Latin-rivals, but who cares? Not me! And not you either I bet... Anyways... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! At all! YAY! (Not. [Insert pouty face here])**

**Siblings: Tyson and Percy Jackson  
Pairings (if any): Tyson/Ella (Tyella? Elyson? Anyone know?)  
Time Period: After the Giant War  
Dedication: To Guest and FanFictionWriter2000**

* * *

Brotherly Pep Talk

If you were to ask Sally Jackson, she didn't have just one son. Oh, no. She had several. There was Percy, yes, but there was also Grover, Jason, Nico, Frank, and Tyson. Especially Tyson.

She had known Tyson before they even knew he was a cyclops, loved him even after. He was a sweet boy, one who she cared very deeply for. He was her other son, and she loved him as such. She remembered how happy she was when she found out about Ella, his harpy girlfriend.

Now, Tyson thought of her as a mother, too. He never knew his real mother, and Amphitrite, his stepmother, was never very kind to him. Sally didn't care that he was a cyclops, or a little slow, or clumsy. She loved him despite that. So when he found out Ella was pregnant, he wanted to tell her first. Or, well, second, because he told Percy first.

When the day came that he was to tell Sally, he went to her home with Percy. His palms were sweating before they even got out of the car, and halfway to the door of the apartment, he froze. Percy looked at him, concerned for his brother.

"Hey, big guy, I know you're nervous. It's okay," he comforted, running behind Tyson, who had turned and headed back to the car. "There's no way she'll be mad." Tyson shook his head, and reached the car, pulling the passenger-side door open, and sitting down.

He placed his head in his hands, tears leaking out of his single, big, brown eye in the middle of his forehead. "But brother," he replied, looking up at Percy. He had gotten better at communicating in the many years they had known each other. "she will be disappointed. I do not want that." Percy looked confused.

"Why would she be disappointed in you?" he asked, "She loves you. She wouldn't be upset."

Tyson shook his head. Perce didn't get it. "Because Ella and I not married. She always said to be married, then kids. Not kids, then married." Percy snorted a bit, and place a comforting hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"If she is upset, that would be more than a little hypocritical, wouldn't it?" he said, a laugh hanging on the edge of his tone, "She wasn't married to Dad when she had me. And if she is mad, or disappointed, or whatever word you want to use, I'm on your side." Tyson looked at his brother, his eye shining with still unshed tears.

"Okay, brother. I will go." he said, standing up.

Of course, Percy was right. Sally wasn't mad when she found out. She was elated. Immediately, she demanded to meet Ella, and Percy had to drive all the way to Camp Half-Blood and back to get her. Not that he minded. Percy would never say it, but he loved his brother, and would do anything for him. Even if it meant giving the – if he was being honest – most awkward pep talk in the history of brotherly pep talks. Because Tyson deserved everything that Percy could give him. And if that meant awkward comfort, then so be it.

* * *

**Did you like? I know you did! Haha, just kidding, it's okay if you didn't. Review please!**

**And, remember, the offer still stands to send in a prompt/siblings. If I hear nothing, I will most likely do Leo and Piper or Castor and Pollux. (Remember them? Twin sons of Mr. D? Castor died? Bit of a blow to him, Pollux, and the entire camp...)**

**Yours in Demigodishness and all that, Peace out!**

**~~Lee ****(I don't own that either, btw)**


End file.
